Automobiles are commonly provided with tow hooks for use in towing when the automobile is disabled. In order to enable towing of the automobile, the tow hook is typically rigidly affixed to the automobile to support the forces generated during towing. In addition, it has been typical to locate the tow hooks very close to, and in some cases extending slightly past, the front fascia of the automobile to facilitate access to and use of the tow hooks.
Automobiles are also commonly provided with airbag systems which act as supplemental passenger restraints during an accident. The airbag systems include an activation sensor which is generally designed to deploy the airbag only when the impact of an accident is significant enough to warrant the supplemental restraint. Thus, it is desirable that the airbag not deploy during low speed impact events.
Due to the location and nature of such prior art tow hooks, an automobile provided with both an airbag system and tow hooks has often required adjustment of the airbag system to accommodate the effect of the tow hook(s) to meet desired airbag deployment requirements during low speed impact events. This can be particularly problematic where the tow hooks are provided as an optional feature selected by the purchaser. Consequently, it is desirable to provide tow hooks on an automobile that will perform their intended towing function, but will not affect the operation of the airbag system.